Stories: Battle of the Bands
A story by JeloElducal and PeaVZ108 Starcade and the Retro Rebels are strolling across Eitbit, when they stumble across the famous music band Arcade Attack! Lead singer Pixl, being jealous of their fame, decides to challenge them to a music battle. Whoever loses must leave Eitbit! Not wanting to leave Eitbit, the two teams train hard: Starcade and the Retro Rebels aren't musically skilled, and must try their best to play music, while Arcade Attack must keep honing their skills even further to ensure they get to stay. Cast Retro Rebels (PeaVZ108) * Starcade Bitson * Test Subject Blue * Viking * Pink Angel * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Fat Cat * Owl * Hot Air * Warlock Arcade Attack (JeloElducal) * Pixelle "Pixl" Aceson (lead singer) * Sara Koharu/bitStella (lead guitarist, composer) * Shock and Volt (rhythm and bass guitar, respectively) * Torque (drums) * Sydney "Synthney" Adyson (piano) Story Welcome to Eitbit, a dimension where characters from various video games live their lives. A few notable residents of Eitbit are the Retro Rebels, a group of heroes best known for defending Eitbit and teaming up with the famous Locked Room Gang. * Starcade: So, we collaborated with Gary Garnet to invent an android which will take care of the constant city reconstruction problem we have in Echo Creek. We called it the Spicken Spandroid 5000. * Smokey Bacon: Oh, "spick and span", I get it! * Test Subject Blue: Spicken Spandroid 5000? * Starcade: Or Spandroid for short. We were about to present our creation to the Locked Room Gang, but something terrible happened. * Test Subject Blue: What happened? * Starcade: Spandroid, instead of fixing things, started breaking everything in his way. It was a tough battle since Spandroid's armor is extremely durable. But the Locked Room Gang managed to defeat him by going into his systems. * Test Subject Blue: But how? * Starcade: We realized that Spandroid's interior is rather weak as compared to his exterior. * Hot Air: Well, who was responsible? * Starcade: It's Re... * Viking: Re-Peat Boss! I knew it! When I get my hammer on him, I'll send him flying through all 12 constellations! * Test Subject Blue: That is, until we meet that evil moss again. * Owl: Yeah, he deserves a good lesson! * Starcade: But Echo Creek isn't being attacked today, so the gang won't need me over for now. Let's spend the day strolling through the streets of Eitbit and relax, shall we? * Test Subject Blue: You got it! * Pink Angel: Sounds fun! * Smokey Bacon: And relaxing too! While strolling, however, Starcade accidentally bumps into a teenage girl with crimson red hair and a black-and-red outfit. * Starcade: Ouch! * Test Subject Blue: Are you alright, Starcade? * Starcade: I'm fine, someone just bumped into me. *to the teenage girl* ''Hey, girl, I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you okay? * ???: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, wait a minute... ''(W.I.P.) Trivia * This story marks the first appearance of Arcade Attack.